A Bad High School Experience
by AprilDaughterOfAthena
Summary: A summer of happy times and happy people. But what happens when Annabeth Chase and her friend Piper McLean's boyfriends Jason Grace and Percy Jackson have to go to a high school in the mortal world without them for 2 months until Annabeth and Piper are sent there to help? And what happens when they have to convince a girl that she is a demigod? High school is their worst nightmare
1. Prophesy's and High School

**Disclaimer****: I don't own PJo or HoO all right go to Rick Riordan and who ever else. Only doing the disclaimer once. Good day chaps. :)**

* * *

><p>Piper's POV 11:15am<p>

I was walking up the hill in camp half blood, thinking how weird it was that my boyfriend Jason was called to the big house to talk to talk to Chiron, when i saw Annabeth walking over to me. "Where's Jason?" she asked me. "He was called to the big house by Chiron." i replied. "Really, how long ago?" "About an hour ago, why?"

"Because that was about the time Percy was called there too." I saw the alarm in her eyes. I, too, felt a bit afraid of our boyfriends going on a quest without us there to make sure they came back alive, because if they didn't...No, Jason and Percy will make it back alive if it is a quest. I refuse to think otherwise. "Do you think it is a quest?" I asked a bit worried.

"I went to Rachel's cave before and it looked like she just left it." "Does this mean a prophecy?" "Maybe not, Rachel's been all over camp today, i asked around, but no one has seen her in the past hour." I looked around and saw Jason and Percy talking about something at the bottom of the hill.

"There." I said pointing to them. We ran down the hill to the boys. "What happened in there?" I asked Jason. He looked sad. "There was a prophecy in there about a quest we have to go on." "What was the prophecy?" Annabeth asked Percy.

The boys exchanged a look. "The sky's son and the sea's spawn must go to the place with two O's and an E by the break of dawn on the fifth of nine. And on the count of two full moons the daughter of doves and the wisest one shall join in search of the daughter descending from the ax and hammer." Said Percy.

"The sky's son and the sea's spawn, you and Jason, must go to the place with two O's and an E, Goode high school, by the break of dawn on the fifth of nine, September fifth, and on the count of two full moons, two months, the daughter of doves and the wisest one, me and Piper, will join in search of the daughter descending from the ax and hammer, Hephaestus's symbols." Summed up Annabeth. "Two month's!?" I screamed.

Oops. I looked at Jason. I cant be away from him that long. He is going to find someone else, someone prettier than me, someone better. Oh Gods, i don't feel so good, I thought.

"Piper?" Said Annabeth's voice, she sounded far away. Her figure was blurry but came into focus quickly then went blurry again. The last thing i saw before i blacked out was the world spinning out of focus and a strong pair of arms catching me before i fell, face first, into the ground.

i slowly started walking up until i was awake enough to hear things but not enough to open my eyes.

i heard voices. Three voices. I registered that i was in a bed in the camp infirmary. The three voices got louder. I recognized them. But i only wanted to hear one. Jason. "Jason?" I called. The three voices got quite. "Yeah, Pipes, i'm here." I felt something soft and warm squeeze my hand.

I squeezed Jason's hand back. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the light. I sat up, and saw three faces staring at me, which made me unconformable. Annabeth, Percy and Jason were staring at me.

"I'm going to go get some water." I told them. I got out of bed and let go of Jason's, warm, hand, which made me sad. I liked holding hands with him. "I'll go with you, just in case you fall again." He said. He took my hand again. Thank Gods. We started walking to the nearest water fountain.

"So, how long was i out?" I asked him. "Just about 20 minutes, my beauty queen." "Oh, So...Your leaving?" I said as calm as i could. I could feel him tense up, at my side.

"Yeah, tomorrow." "At least i'll be with you in 2 months." I spoke softly, trying to calm him down. I knew this was as hard for him as it was for me. I took a drink of water from the water fountain we just arrived at. When i was done we started walking back. "2 months. It's too long, Piper." "We can do it, i Promise." I said.

They left early. A day early to be exact.

They left before noon.

Annabeth and I said our goodbyes. Well, now i'v got a time span of two months to kill.


	2. Finally get to see him

**So, how did you guys like my last chapter? It was awful, for a 12 year old wasn't it? Well don't expect much if it was that bad. But here is the next chappie! Oh, and most of this story will be in Piper or Jason's Pov.**

_Piper's Pov_

_Time Lapse 2 months. 6:30 am_

Finally, this day has taken _forever _to get here.

I'm really existed!

I, finally, get to see Jason.

After two months.

I think i'm going to implode!

"Piper, don't implode, or faint again." Says Annabeth's voice.

We are in my cabin packing for the trip. To see Jason. And also Percy.

Annabeth was zipping up my last bag for the trip. We already packed for her. I picked up one bag and Annabeth picked up the other. We walked out and put them in the car, with her two suitcases. Annabeth and i, had the some apartment.

So, we are roommates. That is a good this, because, for this trip, i did _not _want to be alone in an apartment. Plus, me and Annabeth grew closer over the last two months, not wanting to be alone, but also with no boyfriends to be with, so we spent most of our free time together, and became great friends.

We got in the car and drove to our apartment. Which is about an hour away from camp.

We got out, put our suitcases by our beds, got back in the car and drove to Goode high since we were already dressed.

We walked into the crowded building and went to the office.

"Piper, calm down! Your ADHD is worse than normal." Annabeth said to me. "I can't, i'm sorry, i'm just existed and nervous at the same time." I said looking down the hallways from the office window. "Why are you nervous?" She questioned me as she told the lady at the desk our names. I was too hyped up to notice. She gave me my schedule and we waited for our guide to come.

"Hailey? Hailey, are you there Hailey?" The woman at the desk said down the hall.

"Here, I'm here, right here." Said a panicked voice from down the hall, just as she came in.

"Girls, this is Hailey Blanca, your guide." said the woman at the desk.

Hailey wore a black shirt that said 'brain loading - 40%' and camouflage pants that matched her shirt. She was pretty tan and had strong looking arms. She wore no makeup( unlike most girls at this school) and she had almond colored eyes and shiny light brown hair.

"I never got your names." Said Hailey.

"I'm Annabeth." Said Annabeth secretly analyzing her "And this is Piper. Piper, you need to find a good way to get rid of that energy, It's unnerving." Said Annabeth.

"Sorry, i cant help it you know how ADHD i can get." I said looking down the hallway, again, while drumming my fingers on my pants.

"Unfortunately, i do. It's still unnerving though." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, come on guys, i'll show you two your lockers. There next to mine." Said Hailey.

We walked down the hall and saw a mob of kids surrounding two people. We made it to our lockers and saw a girl with a cake load of makeup standing in front of them. "Garbage girl, who are _they_?" She said it like we were some kind of parasites.

"That's not your business, now is is?" Said Hailey in a tone so cold i could have sworn Khione, the snow goddess, was standing right behind me.

The girl raised her hand as if to slap her but my reflexes accidentally kicked in so i kicked my leg under her feet, making her topple over and leaned down in front of her and said in my scariest voice"You ever hurt or even _try _to hurt _any _of my friends i will _not_ hesitate to hurt you."

She nodded and ran off down the hallway. I turned around and looked down the hallway again. "Hailey, who are those kids?" I asked.

"Oh, them, their the most popular boys in school. But their my friends and there actually pretty nice. But they have all the girls, minus m,e swooning, but they have girlfriends, why do you want to meet them?" She said "Sure" Said Annabeth and I.

So, after we put our stuff in our lockers, we went off in the direction of the people swarmed around those guys.

I started walking backwards, in front of Annabeth and Hailey.

"I'm sorry about that girl, i'm sure you can take care of your self, but my fighting instincts just kicked in before i could stop myself." I said to Hailey.

"Its fine, i just hate Riley, she thinks she owns everyone!"

I turned around, only to come face-to-face with the love of my life.

"J-jason?" I asked him, surprised.

"P-piper?" He asked me just as surprised.

I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his hand in my hair, his fingers lacing through it. I missed that feeling so much, i forgot what it felt like. I felt so safe and warm, for the first time in two months.

We pulled back at the same time, looked at each other, and kissed.

It was like a passion ball exploded in our mouths, with all the pent up passion from two months.

We pulled apart at the same time, and hugged again. "I missed you, Sparky." I said, my voice partly muffled from his shirt. "I missed you too, my beauty queen." He said, his voice fill of emotion.

"Who is hugging my boyfriend?!" screeched a painfully familiar voice.


	3. Boyfriends and Love

**Chappie number three! I had a lot of fun writing the last chappie! Tell me what u think! i'd love some new ideas if you have any! im going to make any further chapters much longer if there are questions about that- AprilDaughterOfAthena**

_"Who is hugging my boyfriend?!" Screeched a painfully familiar voice._

I, reluctantly, let go of Jason. I turned to her. Riley. I walked up to her and said, right in her face, with a little charm speak "Jason is _my _boyfriend, not yours and you are not to touch him, look at him, speak to him, or even think about him without my permission, got it?!" I said rather firmly.

She looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Y-yeah, i g-got i-it." She stuttered.

"And the same thing applies to Percy." I said as i walked up to Jason. Annabeth shot me a grateful look. I smirked. I looked at Jason and my knee's almost buckled. He had the puppy-dog look on his face. The one that makes me go weak at the knee's. I'v told him about that look before.

"Jason, you have that look on your face, again." He looked confused. "What look?" He asked me. "This one?" I couldn't even look at him so I looked down instead. "Yeah, that look." I mumbled, barely audible.

I couldn't look at him because that look was my one weakness against him. It made him look so...so...i don't even know! That look just got to me. In a good way. But it still effected me, badly.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "I'm sorry i made you uncomfortable, but you are just so cute when you blush." He said to me.

I wanted to kiss him!

Badly.

So i did.

I lunged at him and crushed our lips together.

At first, he was surprised but that quickly passed and he kissed me back with such intense, burning, passion that it made my heart melt a little.

I was in love with him.

I knew that.

I was glad i knew that.

Because if i didn't know that i wouldn't have planned to tell him.

Tonight.

Unfortunately, i had to make it through the day first.

I pulled away from Jason, breathless, and asked "What is your schedule?" "You broke our wonderful kiss, for _that_? Its like you have thoughts so you just say them." He says.

"She does." Annabeth chimes in. "Her ADHD has been 70 times worse since you left. It still is." Jason looks at me with raised eyebrows as if asking;_ Has someone missed me?_ I will kill her later.

The bell rang and we had to get to class. I found out, I had all my classes with Jason, Annabeth, Percy and Hailey. First period was English, great.

The teacher droned on and on and on about something that I didn't care about.

Jason taped my shoulder and asked me "Are you okay?" I gave him a questioning look and he nodded to my had and my foot, both of which were tapping furiously. I stopped them.

"Nervous energy." Annabeth sing-sang lightly to Jason.

The rest of the day went like that. Me tapping my hand and foot, Jason asking Me if i was okay.

Then, finally, lunch.


	4. Fights and ADHD

**Ok, hi everyone, thanks for the feedback and i just want to say that i dont know how often i'll update, but it will be in a time span of, at least, every 1-3 days! And also, the length of this story will be around 35 chapters, maybe more. Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO all rights goes to to Rick Riordan. I had a bad day at school, because i got in trouble, But i'm still in a good mood. Ciao! :)**

_Lunch, finally._

Piper's Pov

I walked to the lunch line. The lady gave me a big glop of...what is that!? I payed the lady and went and sat down by Jason. I was picking at my food and absentmindedly drumming my fingers on the table. I heard Jason talking so i looked up. "Annabeth, do you know why Piper has so much more energy than usual?" He asked. I didn't even know why i did. "She was a lot more agitated than this," She gestured to me bouncing my leg, under the table and drumming my fingers again. "After you left. I had to deal with that for two months. And it drove me _insane_."

" I was _not _that bad, okay?" I was starting to get a little angry now. "And she got a lot more angry that any other time i'v seen her."

That's it! "Your _unbelievable!" _I said in a harsh tone. "Like you didn't go around flipping campers left and right! You took down an Ares kid that was walking by when i said 'Percy'!" "Yeah, well you put Clarisse La Rue in the infirmary, because she said you were just another pretty face without Jason. And she was right! That's all you are!" I got quiet at that.

She looked like she regretted it as soon as she said it. But before she could say anything else, I looked down, my hair covering my face. I was going to cry. "Piper i-" I cut her off. "Don't, just don't." The bell rang. Great, the perfect opportunity to get out now. I shot up and went to my locker to get my Greek mythology book. She meant it. I am just another pretty face. She was right.

I got to class, went to the back of the room, and sat down.

Greek class went fine. Now, it was tome to go home...with Annabeth.

I went to my locker and got my stuff. I said goodbye to Jason, went to where Annabeth parked the car, and waited for her to come out.

She did. She seemed to get how hurt i was and didn't talk to me the whole way home. When we got in, i went right into my room, and locked the door.

I can't believe she would say that. I didn't notice i was crying until i saw the drops on the homework i should have been doing. I put my had up to my cheek. Sure enough, my hand was wet with salty, hot tears. This is the worst day of my life.

**(N/a Just a warning, some chapters might have different Pov's because the chapters are so long now.**

Annabeth's Pov

How could i say suck a horrid thing to her? What is wrong with me? I'm a horrible friend.

I didn't mean it, it just came out. I knew it would hurt her, but i said it anyway. I know how hard it is to get people to respect you for you, not for what you look like. Why did i say such a thing?

I walked over to her room, and knocked.

Silence.

I knocked louder this time.

Silence.

I started to panic.

I kicked the door open and heard water running. Just to make sure, "Piper?" I called.

"I'm in the shower, i'll be out in a minute." She called back.

Alright, that's better. I went to the kitchen. We made up a schedule of, who would make dinner, when? It was my turn. I made pork chops, mashed potatoes and corn.

Piper came out of her room, with wet hair, wearing her pajamas. A pink tank top, with a big cherry on it, and fuzzy pink pants, with mini cherry's on them. "Piper, i'm so, so sorry. I didn't meant a thing that i said, i just knew it would hurt you, so i said it, despite what my conscience said. I really am sorry. I hope, one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I said gently to her.

She looked at me, analyzing what i said and if it was true. She smirked. "I forgive you, Annabeth, your my best friend."

Great! "Ok, but...I have question." I told her, hesitantly. "Shoot." She replied. "Well, I invited Percy and Jason here, for a...sleepover... So we could all _catch up _if you know what I mean." I told her raising my eyebrows suggestively. I hope she got that I invited them here, so we could feel safe. Or so we could just make out with them. Yeah, probably the latter. Maybe both.

"Really, oh thank gods. I really need to see Jason." She said. _Ding dong._ I Raised my hand to give her a high-five without taking my eyes off the door. She high-fives me and i go answer the door.

When i open the door up, Percy comes bursting in here saying "Woo ho! Party!" I look at Jason and he says "He had some blue cookies and blue cake with coffee." Oh, Great, a hyper Percy is almost as bad as a hyper Piper. _Almost._

"Piper, want some blue cookies?" Percy asks Piper. "Oh, did your mom make them?" She asked. "Of course, you know i only eat the blue cookies my mom makes." "Sure i'll have some." She took 2 blue cookies from the bin and takes a big bite out of one.

Her expression changes from, excitement to see Jason, to one of pure delight at the taste of the cookies.

"So, are you two better now? Or are you still fighting?" Jason asks me. "Oh were good now. I told her i was sorry and she forgave me."

"That's great. I'm happy you made up." He says. He looked at Piper, his eyes dancing with excitement. His eyes suddenly turned amused.

Oh, great, what could be the cause of that? I wonder, sarcastically. I turned to look at Percy and Piper. Their pupils were as wide as saucers. Great, two already ADHD demigods drunk on sugar, that can't be a good combination.

And, i was right, so painfully right if it had been a different situation i would have laughed at how right i was, but, just this once, i wish i was wrong.

_Jason's Pov_

Piper danced up to me, took my hand and dragged me into her room.

"So, how was your day, my was good, i got into a fight, i made up with Annabeth, i got hit on a few times, i got a pop-quiz, i made a few friends, i really like Hailey, she's really nice, maybe she is the demigod from the prophecy, maybe, maybe not but who knows, right, am i right?" She said really fast.

Wow, her being hyper makes her so hot, i could just kiss her! "Gods, why is Jason so, painfully hot? Why is he so hot? Why? Did the gods make him that way just to tease me, because if they did, Thanks." She wondered out loud.

Gods, _that _made her hotter to me. Oh, this is excruciating, not being able to kiss her. She looked right at me. She lunged at me, and locked her arms around my neck.

Crushing our lips together, she wrapped her legs around my torso, put her hands up the front of my shirt, and said something i didn't catch. But it sounded like 'hm muhh ouu.'

'Hm muhh ouu' like...'I love you?'

I push her away gently, and ask, "What did you just say?" She blushes and looks me in the eye. "I said, i'm in love with you, Jason." She said in a soft, kind, caring voice.

_Oh, my gods, _i thought, _did she just say that?_


	5. Love and Beauty

**Hey, Did you like last chappie's sorta cliffhanger? Was it awful or not because if it was i could use some suggestions on how to make future ones better. I hope you like this chappie. Au revoir. :)**

_Jason's Pov_

_Oh my gods, _i thought, _did she just say that?_

She did. She said the words i never thought i would hear. And i kept replaying them in my head.

_I said, i'm in love with you, Jason._

_I'm in love with you, Jason._

_I love you, Jason._

_I love you._

Its like it finally registered in my head, what she said.

She _loves _me. _Loves me. Me_._ Of all people she chose to love _me.

I couldn't find the words i was looking for. After about half a minute, of grinning like an idiot, I hug her. "I love you too, so, so much, Piper." I pull away from her, cup her face in my hands gently, and kiss her.

Its just a simple kiss, and i hug Piper, again, and bury my face in her hair. She smells really good. Like apples and raspberries. Both my favorite fruit.

We pull away, And...she's crying. Why is she crying?! Did i do something wrong?! "Sorry, i just love how cute you are. I never thought i would here those words from you." She said half laughing half crying.

"Oh, baby, don't cry." I say, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, with my thumb.

"I'm sorry, i'm just so happy." She says to me. "Do you want to go to sleep? I think that's just what we need; a good night sleep."

"Mmmhhhmmmm." She, lazily, hummed her response. Her head was pressed against my chest, her eyes closed, my arm around her.

"Piper?" I whispered to her. No response. She's out. I pick her up and put her under the covers. I change in the bathroom, brush my teeth, and climb in with her. She, still sleeping, instantly grabs my hand and lays her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and fall asleep. I missed her, a lot.

* * *

><p>When i wake up, Piper is still sleeping, cuddled up on my chest, hands still entwined. The way she sleeps is so cute. She inhales through her nose, and exhales by letting a little puff of air out from her mouth. She was awake. She looked at me. Her eyes brightened, significantly, when she see's me.<p>

"Good morning, Baby. Sleep well?" I ask, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She nods and says "What about you? Sleep well?"

"Yes, very." I say to her. She is absolutely beaming, like a bright glow. "I love you." She says. My heart skips a beat. "I love you, too. So much." I say back to my beautiful girlfriend.

"What time is it?" She asks me. I look at the clock on the wall. 6:30. School starts at 8:00. "It's 6:30." "Okay, good because i have been wanting to do this since i woke up." She said slyly.

"Do wh-" I was interrupted by her crashing her soft, pink, lips on mine.

I instantly kiss her back. She slid her hands up the front of my shirt and started to feel my abs, it felt like she was zapping me every second.

So i slid my hands up the back of her shirt, and she gasps lightly, opening her mouth just enough for me to shove my tongue into it as i rub circles on the small of her back.

As i start to kiss and suck her jawline, she starts to nibble on my earlobe making me gasp.

I find her sweet spot and start to suck gently making her moan my name. And i just can't get enough of her or her moans or soft skin or her beautiful face. "Your beautiful." I blurt out.

She looks shocked and i'm about to say something to cover up my mistake but she kisses me and shoves her tongue in my mouth eagerly.

I'm surprised but i kiss her back anyway.

_Beep-beep-be-_I turned off her stupid alarm, which said, 7:05. Wow, were we kissing for that long? Hmm, odd. Felt like 10 minutes to me.

I looked to Piper, panting, flushed and still beautiful, Who says "Well...i guess we should gut ready." "Yeah, i guess so."

She goes into her bathroom and showers while i get dressed. She comes out 13 minutes later.

She was wearing light wash jean shorts that reached the middle of her thigh and a peach colored shirt that brought out her kaleidoscope eyes that changed color, every other second, from forest green to electric blue to hazel brown but it was electric blue the most.

But my favorite part was her hair. Her choppy chocolate waves were braided with feathers and she had a thin brown head band on.

She was radiating beauty.

"Ready?" She asks me, beaming.

"Yeah, i'm ready." I take her hand and we go into the kitchen, and get breakfast. Annabeth and Percy come out about 2 minutes later, holding hands, dressed.

"Hey, guys. Whats up?" i ask while eating my cereal.

"Nothing, ready for school?" Annabeth replies.

"Yeah."

"Lets go."

"Okay." I put my bowl in the sink, take Piper's hand and we leave for school, all in the same car.

* * *

><p>When we get there i walk with Piper to her locker since mine is near her's.<p>

I pull on my puppy-dog face that always makes her melt.

She looks at me and says "Jason, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because i love you." I smirked.

"Fine, your not the only one that can play dirty." She smirked back.

Oh, shit. This is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this chappie? If you didn't tell me how to make it better. ;) Have a good day y'all.<strong>


	6. Challenges

**Hiya, how is y'all doing today? Well this is the next chapter, enjoy. I don't own PJo or HoO, Rick Riordan does. How unfortunate...**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, shit. This is going to be an interesting day.<em>

_Jason's Pov_

We went to first period and sat down. Piper was humming and tapping her fingers against the desk and her foot against the floor, and was reading Harry Potter And the chamber of secrets.

She knows i think her being hyper is hot...ugg. She is doing it on purpose.

I lean over to her, since our desks are right next to each other, and whisper "I love you, baby."

She holds her breath. She exhales shakily. Then, she looks at me, licks her lips, and says seductively "I love you, too, Jase."

_Oh gods, _I think, _she's good._

The bell rings. Great, study hall.

Piper and i walk to study hall with Annabeth, Percy and Hailey.

We sit down and Piper is staring at me, and making her eyes change color. She knows i think that's hot, too.

I put on my puppy-dog face and look at her. She closes her eyes and, as she is sitting next to me, whispers "Stop it, Sparky, you know what the face does to me. Unfair advantage." And opens her eyes.

Fine. I stopped making the face. She looked like she was trying not to think about kissing me. Hell, i can't stop thinking about kissing her.

She starts tapping her hand and foot again. She looks at me. I can't take it anymore.

"I need to talk to you." I blurt out. "Oh, okay, come on." She takes my hand and we go into a hallway and stop near a water fountain.

"What do yo-" I interrupt her by smashing our lips together. She responds by tangling her hands in my blond hair. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist.

I start kissing her cheek, going down her jawline, and start to suck her neck, getting to her sweet spot.

I suck hard, trying to leave a hickey, marking her as mine. I suck her sweet spot, making her moan, and i smile triumphantly as she tries to muffle it unsuccessfully.

"You have no idea, how long i'v been trying not to think about doing this to you today. _Gods, _i love you, Piper, so, so much, baby."

"I love you, too, Jase, so much." I put her down, took her hand and walk back into study hall. We sit and everyone is snickering.

"What?" I ask. Annabeth composes herself. "Piper?" She asks. "Yeah?" "You got a little something on your neck."

I look at her neck and see that i left a hickey. Good. She feels the spot where the hickey is and shots me a glare that says _If this is what i think it is, we won't kiss for a month!_

I look down. Woops. She mine, i was just making that clear. Gosh, people. Like you don't do the same thing. Hmm.

Come to think of it, why is Annabeth wearing a scarf? Oh, hehe, this is going to be fun.

"so, Annabeth," i start. "Why are you wearing a scarf today?" She turns crimson. I smirked.

"Oh, did Percy make a mark on your skin, or are you just feeling stylish today?"

She glares daggers at me. "Oh, so he did. That's interesting, very interesting." Me and Piper high-five without taking our eyes off Annabeth.

Hailey is turning red from trying to hold in her laughter.

"So, Percy," I turn to him. "How was your night?"

Hailey burst out laughing, falling of her chair, and rolling on the floor.

After Hailey, finally, stops laughing, we just talk about random things until the bell rings, signaling lunch.

Me and Piper walk hand in hand to our table.

We sit and Piper asks me "What does Hailey like to do?" "She likes to make stuff, like build things, and she is dyslexic and ADHD and can also read Greek so me and Percy think she could be the daughter from the prophecy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Good."

"I love you, my beauty queen." I say to her.

Annabeth gasps. "Did he-did he just-Oh my gods. Piper!"

She cringes. "We talked about this, Annabeth. Last night...yeah, no need to freak out."

"But-but-he just-but he said-Fine, no freak out."

"Ugg!" Piper exclaims. She turns back to me and whispers "I love you, too, Sparky."

"Ehh!" Annabeth sequels.

"Dude, please stop." Piper whines.

"But you guys are just so cute! Jasper, forever!" We look at her funny.

"Jason...Piper...Jasper? No...okay then..." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, you guys, did you like chappie? Review. Tell me if like this story or i might have to discontinue it. How am i supposed to know if you like it.<br>Vale. :) 3**


	7. Movies and sleep

**Hello everyone, how is you doing on this fine day? Well, i just want to thank ReaderQueen2002 for all the nice things they have been saying about my story. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><em>"Jason...Piper...Jasper? No...okay then..." She says.<em>

Piper's POV

The rest of the day went okay. It bits tat it is only Thursday.

But I just couldn't get one thought out of my head.

_Jason loves me. Me. Piper. He could easily get any girl, and he choose... Me..._

_Loves me...he loves me. I'll never get tired of hearing that. Or, in this case, thinking it._

_It makes me all giddy inside just to think it. Ehh!_

We just got inside, and by us I mean Annabeth, Percy, Jason and I.

"What do you want to do, now, my beauty queen?" Jason asks me as Annabeth and Percy go into Annabeth's room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I said back.

"Sure, i'll watch a movie."

"I want something...happy, how about you?" i told him.

"Yeah...i want something happy too...Okay, what about Madagascar 3 ?" he asked.

"Yeah, Madagascar 3 is fine."

He grabbed my hand and we went to my room.

I jumped on the bed and got situated, while he put the movie in.

He climbed in the bed and took my hand.

The movie started, and i laid my head on Jason's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart, as he rubbed his hand up an down my arm.

He started to play with my hair, which i took out before the movie started.

I was trying to stay awake, but my body and mind deceived me and i fell asleep listening to Jason's heart.

At least i didn't have a dream.

* * *

><p>When i woke up, Jason was still sleeping, and my alarm clock say it was 3:12 am.<p>

Why am i awake right now? I asked my self.

I tried to get up, but i couldn't.

Not like i'm too tired to get up, i really couldn't get up, because Jason had a really tight grip on my waist.

I tried to pry myself from his grip, but it kept getting tighter, and he kept muttering in his sleep

"Don't leave me, Piper, please, i can't live without you, please, baby, beauty queen, please Piper, don't leave me." He kept pleading softly in his sleep.

I decided he might not be having a very pleasant dream, so i woke him.

"Jason," I said, gently shaking his shoulders. "Come on, wake up. Jason, its okay, wake up." i kept saying softly to him.

His eyes slowly started to flutter open, and he engulfed me in a bear hug, saying "Oh, Piper, you didn't leave me. Thank you."

"Jason, Jason, it was just a dream, a bad dream, i will never leave you, Okay, baby? I love you." I said soothingly to him.

I was softly stroking his hair, saying soothing things to get him back to sleep.

After he was asleep, it was already 5:48 am.

When he fell asleep he was holding my hand, so i showered and dressed in a turquoise dress with black leggings and boots.

After that, i woke Jason because it was already 6:42 am.

He woke up got changed into a purple shirt and blue jeans and, since it was Friday, we ate breakfast and went to school.

* * *

><p>Today was really depressing, because it was really cloudy and dreary out today.<p>

When we got there, we met Hailey in the hallway, And she was fuming.

"Hey, what happened, Hailey?" I ask her. Her fists are clenched at her sides and her knuckles are white.

I realized that the only person the could possibly make her _that_ mad...is Riley...And here she comes now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was a bit depressing, i was <strong>**_not _****in a good mood when i wrote it. Review or i shall discontinue this story because i don't think a lot of people like it...:) And plus i am only doing this story in Piper or Jason's Pov, sorry but I ship them more then Percabeth, and every other couple that has ever existed. Choi. :)**


	8. Lines from Aphrodite

**Hey, everyone, i have had this one idea for about a year so i am making it into a chapter. And i Just want to say that i'm sorry if you don't like it, but it will be apart of the rest of this story, which i am now thinking i am going to make 50-60 chapters long, maybe more but no less. Bye :)**

* * *

><p><em>I realized that the only person the could possibly make her that mad...is Riley...And here she comes now.<em>

I am so _not _in the mood to deal with her. _Bing-bing-bing-bing. _the bell rang.

Thank gods. After school was let out, we all drove home, watched Planet 51 and went to bed.

"Hey, Piper, baby, wake up." I heard Jason's voice and my eyes flew open.

It was light out. I looked to my alarm clock, and it said 9:30.

"Hey, Sparky." I said to him sleepily.

"Hey, baby, We have to go to camp to report our progress to Chiron." He said to me.

I love it when he calls me 'baby, beauty queen, babe and stuff like that.

"I love it when you call me baby." I told him.

"Do you, now? Well, baby, you have to get ready." He said softly to me.

"OK." I dragged my self out of bed, and showered. I dressed in my camp shirt and some knee shorts with my hair down.

When i walked out the bathroom door, there was a really, really, REALLY, bright pink line connecting me to Jason.

I screamed. Jason, who was sitting on the bed reading a book, looked at me with a worried expression.

He got up and walked over to me, with the pink line becoming shorter but staying just as bright.

"What's wrong, Piper, are you hurt?" He asked softly. "Line, There's a line." I told him in shock.

"I will be right back." He went to leave. "Don't leave me!" I said in a panic.

He looked at me, his eyes soft. He walked over to me. "I will never leave you." He said, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

The pink line glowed even brighter. "Annabeth,' He called as her sat me down on my bead. "Come in here."

She walked in and there was a line going out the door.

She said "What's wrong?" Percy came in too. There was a bright line connecting them, almost as bright as the one connecting me and Jason. Almost.

"Oww." I flinched from all the brightness from the lines in this room. I put my hand over my eyes.

"There are pink lines connecting me to Jason, and you to Percy. And mine and Jason's is REALLY bright, so with your's in here it is almost blinding." I explained.

"That kind of rings a bell, but i'm not sure why, this sounds like demigod business, if anyone will know about it, Chiron or Mr.D will, we should go. " Said Annabeth.

We got into the car and mine and Jason's line kept getting brighter. "Ugg, it keeps getting brighter and brighter." I said to Jason.

We finally got there and went to find Chiron or Mr.D. We went to the Big House and saw there was a camp counselors meeting.

I was squinting so it was hard to see, but i knew we were in the big house in the room where meetings are kept.

And there was a meeting right now. The line was so bright i had to close my eyes so i didn't go blind.

"What is the matter with Piper?" Asked Chiron. "Oh, Um, We don't actually know because she told me what was happening, that there were all these lines an- *gasp*" Annabeth says and Gasps.

"I think i know what is wrong with her." She says. "What? Tell me before i go blind!" I said urgently to her.

"Okay, well, there is an Aphrodite power that not a lot of people know about. It has not been seen for a millennium, but once about 4 years ago, my teacher told us abit about it. The power is when you can see pink lines connecting people to they are in love with, but both of them have to love each other for the line between them to be pink. If only one loves the another, it will be blue. The stronger the love, the brighter the line. But why you have it is a mystery." Annabeth told us.

_So, i can see real love._ i thought _That is interesting. _Then my vision went blurry and Jason caught me before i fell.

My vision went Black and just before i passed out, i felt something warm, and wet trickling out of my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, like the chapter? The 'Piper can see love lines' is a good idea right? Well Please review, it makes me update faster.<strong>

**Bye- AprilDaughterOfAthena. :)**


	9. Lines and Glasses

**Hi, everyone, this is the new chapter so read and review R&R.**

* * *

><p><em>My vision went black and just before i passed out, i felt something warm, and wet trickling out of my ear.<em>

When i woke up, i had no idea where i was, but i felt fine. I had one thought on my mind. Jason.

"Jason?" I called out.

"P-p-piper? Your a-awake? Your awake." He said softly, sounding surprised and happy.

"Annabeth, she is awake." He called. He squeezed my hand, and i squeezed back.

I sat up. I was in the camp infirmary. I remember everything that happened.

It was dark out. "How long have i been out?" i asked Jason.

"About 13 hours." He said. Annabeth came in. "Why cant i see the lines?" I asked her.

"Well, you passed out because your body needed to regulate to your power, and it _is_ about time for you to wake up. And the reason that you can't see the lines is because Aphrodite came to camp and said she gave you the power and she also said to put the sunglasses your wearing on you. They block out the lines. But you won't need them anymore, since the reason you passed out was because your body needed to regulate to your power, and now that it has, you can take them off." She explained to me.

"Okay, i'll take them off." I said. I took off the glasses and the lines were just as bright as before, but they didn't hurt my eyes. Awesome, that is good.

"Cool. But what was the stuff coming out of my ear?" I asked

"That was just your body regulating, it gave us quite a scare though, right Jason?" she joked.

"Tell me about it." He said back.

She left. I got up, and grabbed Jason's hand. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my hand. A real jolt. "Oww, did you just shock me?!" i asked, pulling my hand away from him.

"Sorry, i'v been a little charged up since you blacked out." He said sheepishly.

I grabbed his hand again. "I can tell." I smirked.

"Come on, lets go get Chiron." He said.

"Okay." We walked out into camp to see Travis and Katie arguing. A pink line connecting them.

"Wait! I want to go over to them, they have a pink line." I told Jason.

"Okay, lets go." We walked over there.

_Katie's Pov __**(Just for a little while)**_

"an't believe you did that!" I yelled.

"Hey, guys." Piper said.

I looked at her "Hey, what's up?" I asked. She looked at Jason.

"Go on." He said.

"Ok, well, you know how i see pink lines connecting people that love each other when both of them love each other?"

"Yeah, why?" I said shifting easily.

_I'm in love with Travis, i know that, she is probably going to say a blue line._

"Oh, umm-well- well-uhh- you-you and Travis have a _Pink_ line." She said nervously.

"_Pink?! _But-but-but that-that means- that means our love is mutual?!" Said Travis.

_Mutual?! He loves me too?!_

"Yep, both of you are in love with each other." She said uneasily.

"That-that cam't be." I said.

"Admit it, if you are." She said to them, pouring in some charm-speak.

"I'm in love with Travis." I said blankly.

"I'm in love with Katie." Said Travis, blankly.

We both snapped out of it, looked at each other, and blushed.

I walked to him, since Jason and Piper were gone.

"So..." I began awkwardly.

"So..." He also said awkwardly

I threw my arms around his neck and smashed our lips together.

He instantly responded by pulling me closer (If it was possible) and kissing me back.

We pulled apart breathless, and i told him "I'm in love with you, Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

"I'm in love with you, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

We kissed again. **(Sorry, i just love Tratie!)**

_Piper's Pov_

We walked to the big house and sat down to discuss our progress.

"So do you think you have found the daughter from the prophecy?" Chiron asked us.

"Yeah we do. She likes to make stuff, like build things, and she is dyslexic and ADHD and can also read Greek so we think she could be the daughter from the prophecy. Her name is Hailey Blanca." Says Jason.

"Okay, i will send a satyr back with you to see if she is a demigod." Says Chiron.

"Lets go, who is our satyr?" asks Percy.

"Grover Underwood will be your satyr."

"Thank gods." We all say at the same time.

We laugh, and Grover comes in.

"Hey, guys what's so funny?"

"We are just really relived that your the satyr we got, instead of Hedge." Says Jason.

He has a Pink line going from him, out the door.

"You have a Pink line!" I exclaim.

He blushes. "Yeah, me and Juniper are in love."

We get in the car and drive home, listening to music.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Review then! :[ <strong>


	10. Knifes and questions

**Hi everyone, since i like drama, this chapter will be fill of it. Yeah, does anyone know my birthday is tomorrow?...Um actually i'd hope not, because that would be stalker like and creepy...But it is, Yay! I'm turning...review what you think, and i will inbox you the right answer. :)**

* * *

><p>On the way home i feel asleep cuddled next to Jason, our line glowing brighter with every minute.<p>

I had a very bad dream.

_Dream:_

_I was looking in Katoptris, my knife, and it was showing me war._

_It was showing me one by one everyone i know, being murdered._

_First it was all the Gods._

_Then it was everyone on the Argo ll._

_Then it was everyone from every school i'v ever been too._

_All the mean girls, all the nice girls, all the guys._

_Finally, it left only one._

_Jason._

_He was standing in front of me._

_Talking to his father, Zeus._

_He grew until to him i looked like an ant._

_He was a god._

_He looked at me._

_"Sorry, Piper, but we both know that you are so not good enough for me." He says._

_"So-so you were just playing me?" Dream Piper asked, hurt._

_He shrunk down to normal size._

_" 'Fraid so, but you heard what was said. Never trust a son of Zeus, or in my case, Jupiter." He said._

_I started weakly punching his chest._

_"You bastard, how dare you do that to me, you said you would never leave me, you lying, deceitful, son of a fucking bitch!"_

_By the time i was done talking, i was sobbing._

_He took my knife out of my hand and examined it._

_After he was done, he whispered in my ear "Even this knife is too worthy for you, Piper McLean, You. Are. NOTHING." He said, emphasizing each word._

_Then he took MY knife and plunged it into my stomach, twisting it painfully around, then pulling it out._

That's when i woke up.

We were still in the car, but it was night out.

I looked at Jason.

He was Awake.

"Hey, Piper, you feeling okay?" He said, eyeing my hands that were resting on the spot where dream Jason stabbed me.

I realized, that, i was not okay.

It feels like i was stabbed in the stomach, which i was.

I looked at him, scared.

I lifted my hands from the spot i was stabbed.

And blood was seeping into my shirt.

I was wheezing lightly.

I looked back at Jason.

Who was looking at my blood covered stomach.

"Piper! What happened?! Look at me. Piper." I looked at him.

"Percy, are we almost there?!" He asked.

"Two minutes tops, why?" He said.

"Uhh, Be-because I think Piper was stabbed." He said in a small voice.

"WHAT!?" Shrieked Annabeth.

She whipped around.

"Oh, my, gods, Piper! Percy, Percy, drive faster." Panicked Annabeth.

"We are here." Said Percy's voice.

I was clutching part of my shirt in my fist, just above the wound.

Jason carried me out of the car and into our apartment.

He laid me on the couch, very gently.

I could barely breath.

Annabeth cut open my shirt to where the would was, and poured some nectar on it.

It didn't heal.

She crumpled up some ambrosia and sprinkled it on the wound.

It didn't heal.

"Why isn't it healing her?!" Yelled Jason.

"I-i don't know." Said Annabeth.

Grover left and came back with a needle an thread.

"They teach some satyr's how to sew and fix stomach wounds."

He came over to me and put on some white rubber gloves.

He spread the wound apart with his fingers.

I winced and made a strangled sound between a gasp or whimper of pain.

Jason, looking pissed, had to be held back by Percy and Annabeth.

Grover was now twisting my insides back to normal.

I gave a yelp of pain, only making Jason struggle harder against Percy and Annabeth.

Grover was sewing me up now, blood all over his gloves.

He was done.

"Jason." I sobbed.

Percy and Annabeth let him go and he ran right to my side.

He gently hugged me as i sobbed into his chest clutching his shirt in my balled up fists.

After i was done crying, i know i was not going to sleep for days from the burning pain in my stomach.

"Can we watch a movie?" I said weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, we can, baby." He told me, shakily.

I knew that that must have been horrible for him.

Watching the girl you're in love with in the pain i was in must have killed him not to be able to do anything.

Our line was really bright now.

Because we love each other.

So much.

So, so much.

"What do you want to watch?" He asks me.

"I don't care, but can you just make it happy?" I whisper, because it hurts to do anything else.

"Yeah, how 'bout, Freaky Friday?" He asks.

"Okay."

He puts the movie in, carefully picks me up and puts me up and puts me in a chair, Pulls out the pull-out couch, and lays me back on it.

And we just watch movies all night, until morning.

Annabeth and Percy come out of Annabeth's room. Crap.

School.

Jason.

"Sparky, come on, you have to go to school." I say to him.

"No, i have to stay here with my Piper, my beauty queen." He says, almost completely asleep.

I wave off Annabeth and Percy and they Go to school.

As for me...well, i want to know what Jason thinks of me. Hehe.

"So, Jason, what do you think of your girlfriend, Piper mcLean?" I ask him.

"I think that she is the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent, toughest, sweetest, kindest, hottest, definitely hottest, demi-god i have ever met. And i also think she is really, REALLY, sexy." He says, sleeping talking.

"What does she do that turns you on?" I ask him, stifling giggles.

"The way she takes crap from no one, and the way she wears no make-up, that is a HUGE turn-on. And the way she kisses me. She is a really REALLY good kisser. And when she is sweet to me and when she calls me sparky. And when she can't open jars. It's like damsel-in-distress i'm coming to the rescue, even if i know she doesn't need it. And when she eats strawberries. And when she acts...pure, i don't know but thats the big one. All HUGE turn-ons." He tell's me, still sleeping.

"What is you favorite thing about her on the outside?"

"Her hair. I love her hair. I love running my fingers through her soft, smooth, choppy, chocolate locks, especially when we kiss." He says.

"So do you think you are ready to go...all the way with her?"

"Uhh, i actually am not ready to go all the way with anyone, not that i am with more than one girl. But, i'm a virgin, i will give it to her, but...not yet, plus i don't think she is ready yet either." He tells me.

"Are you in love with Piper?"

"What kind of question is that?! Yes, i'm in love Piper. I love her with every ounce of my entirely whole being, spirit, soul and heart. I would give anything for her."

_Gods, i am way too in love with him to be healthy. _


	11. Author's note!

**I have a new idea for a story, and it's making the PJo and HoO characters go to hogwarts! I made a poll so tell me if you want me to make my idea a story! The PJo and HoO characters will be Percy as Harry, Jason as Ron, Piper as Hermione or should i do Annabeth as Hermione, Leo as Seamus. Good day. :) Oh, and i think that is all the characters i'm doing in this story. And i will be making rather noticeable changes. :)**


	12. 7 hours straight

**Hey everyone, i have strep and an ear infection so i didn't update for...4...days!? Wow, your inpatient! Here is your chapter! Stop bugging me! I update when i want! Which is around every 2 days! Bye. :(**

* * *

><p><em>Piper's Pov<em>

_Gods, i am way to o in love with him to be healthy._

It was really hot so i changed into a blue tank top and black shorts with a blue strip on the side.

I kept asking Jason questions.

"What's some other things your girlfriend does that turn you on?"

"Well when she gets flustered, or turned on, she bits her bottom lip and it drives me _insane."_

_I guess i'll have to bit my bottom lip more, _i thought evilly. _A lot more._

Jason started waking up.

He opened his sparkly blue eyes and said "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey."

I bit my bottom lip, on purpose, of course.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

I'll be honest, he does things that turn me on too. Like when he runs his hand through his soft blond hair...thats a big one.

And when he takes his shirt off...that on is a VERY big one.

And when he does his puppy-dog face, it makes him look so...so...so innocent.

And hot.

"I'm hungry." I said. I got up and went to get the pickle jar out of the fridge.

I tried to open it.

I couldn't.

Jason came up behind me.

Really close, not that i minded.

He took the jar, opened it, and handed it to me.

I turned around.

He was RIGHT behind me.

"It's kinda hot in here, isn't it?" He said, walking into the living room.

Oh no, i know what's coming.

"Can i take this off?" He asked, gesturing to his blue shirt.

"Um, y-yeah, o-of c-course." I stuttered.

He smirked, knowingly.

He gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He was pretty tan. He was toned and he had REALLY hot abs, that made me want to jump him.

When he took off his shirt, i moaned softly.

And he heard it.

He walked up to me and hugged me.

_God damn it!_

I breathed in his sent.

Ozone and pine needles.

_Crap! I want him so bad!_

"Oh gods, Jason, don't do this." I pleaded.

"Do what?" He asked, innocently.

_That's it!_

I crashed my lips to his.

I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up.

I wrapped my legs around his torso.

He nibbled my bottom lip and started lacing his hands through my hair.

He ran his tongue on my bottom lip and i opened my mouth.

Our tongues battled for a while, but eventually he won and i accepted defeat.

For now.

He carried me to the bed/couch and, braking our lip lock, set me down.

He crawled over and he was hovering over me.

He was really close.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back.

We crashed our lips together at the exact same time.

I pressed my body to his half naked one, since he was only wearing basketball shorts.

He held me really close to him, and i DEFINITELY didn't mind.

He flipped us, me straddling him.

He put his hands on my waist as i tangled my hands in his soft hair.

He bucked slightly against me, the friction making me moan.

He smirked against my mouth.

So that's how he wants to play, is it?

I rolled my hips over him.

"Oh, gods." He moaned.

I did it again.

"Shit!"

Hmm. That's what you get.

Our tongues battled and he won, again.

After a while, "Ahem."

What!?

Me and Jason broke apart.

To see Annabeth, Percy, And Grover smirking at us.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked.

"School let out an hour ago." Said Annabeth.

I looked at the clock and it said 4:15.

Wow, me and Jason were kissing for 7 hours straight. And i still wanted more.


End file.
